Tempester
'Introduction' Tempest i's an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. 'Personality Although Tempester's persona remains clouded in mystery, he displays calmness, promptness and a cold nature as portrayed when he ambushes Yajima; the latter quickly enters the location and eradicates his mission without saying a word, targeting Yajima solely despite being confronted by three noteworthy Mages in the vicinity. Due to his body being revived all over again, he is unable to remember his name and no longer matters to him. However despite his claim of not remembering much, he does claim on to those he hates, such as weaklings and cowards, and even those he holds grudges against. Tempester is capable of feeling fear around beings he knows are more powerful than him, as shown when Yhwach (actually Royd Lloyd in disguise) was chosen as commander of the Magnolia Unit, he mentally admited he was shocked that "Yhwach" was chosen to be the unit's commander. 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' 'Five World War (Fairy Tail Campaign)' 'Relationships' Acts Of Chaos Yhwach As one of the Acts Of Chaos, Yhwach holds authority over Tempester, and in return Tempester follows his commands without question. However it has been hinted that Tempester fears him, as he was shocked that Yhwach had been chosen to lead the Magnolia Unit, and when he was about to fight Makarov Dreyar and Marco, Yhwach released his Spiritual Pressure to stop in their track, and reminded why he should not battle and remember his role, Tempester complied. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Curses' Calamity Curse: Tempester's unnamed Curse revolves around the use of natural calamities and disasters, mostly generating fierce tornadoes that wrap around his body and limbs. It has been portrayed that a lone tornado is strong enough to demolish Yajima's 8-Island restaurant in mere seconds, and reach immeasurable heights. Tempester has also displayed transportational usage with said Curse, enveloping the desired body components in significantly rapid wind capable of wrecking anything within its range, and granting him with increased speed and defensive properties; appearing unharmed after receiving two direct lightning attacks from S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail Laxus Dreyar. * Impact (どどん Dodon): Placing a hand on an opponent, Tempester is able to send them spinning away and prevent movement to the body. Another way of casting this spell involves Tempester using a swift hand gesture, typically an open-palmed hand being thrust, to create an isolated earthquake that leaves its victims shell-shocked. * Cyclone (ヒュル Hyuru): Tempester creates a strong tornado capable of wrecking anything within its reach, including the ground beneath and buildings built from stones. Tempester can also wrap himself in said tornado to increase his speed and physical prowess. * Inferno (ボッ Boh): When the opponent is at close range, Tempester emits a hefty amount of flames from his body strong enough to send former Magic Council member Yajima flying several feet away, and leaving him out of breath. Alternatively, Tempester can breathe out a huge amount of flames that, in instant, cover the battlefield in order to burn away the target. * Sink: Tempester makes the target sink down into the ground, as if the ground has been turned into quicksand. * Thunderbolt (ゴロロン Gororon): By raising his arm in an almost throwing-like motion, Tempester is able to engulf an opponent in a sphere and then blast the target with a bolt of lightning. * Hail * Wave * Eruption Magical Barrier Particles (魔障粒子 Mashōryūshi): Tempester is able to seemingly make his body explode, turning it into thick black mist. The particles of this mist can damage the Ethernano in the atmosphere and can cause both Magic deficiency and illness, specially in wizards. The only known time he has used this resulted in the death of over 100 victims to die, including individuals that did not possess Magic. This ability also effects those with other energy sources and would be more dangerous to those from the pirate world since they lack and an energy source. It was able to cause Jushiro Ukitake to vomit a good amount of blood and would've killed or damaged the soldiers had Kakashi Hatake not got rid of it. Regenerative Healing Factor: Tempester's body is constantly being supplied with a faint amount of Curse Power by Mard Geer, which amplifies his natural healing factor. Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Tempester, much like others of his race, has shown the ability to enter his true form: his Etherious Form. * Immense Durability: '''In this form, Tempester becomes astonishingly durable, to the point of taking a barrage of Natsu's Lightning Fire Dragon Modeattacks and subsequently being subjected to his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade, one of the top techniques in the Dragon Slayer's arsenal, only to recover moments after with little damage '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to bombard his opponents with his devastating ranged spells, Tempester is fully capable of handling himself in unarmed combat, parrying a mighty kick from Natsu with his bare hands, and subsequently trading blows equally with him. By employing the wind-related properties of his Curse in melee, he's shown capable of rapidly approaching his opponents and blowing them away by delivering whirlwind-enhanced strikes. Enhanced Reflexes ' '''Enhanced Strength: '''After assuming his second, more humanoid form, Tempester has shown to possess considerable physical strength, shattering solid stone with a single downwards punch, generating an explosion of debris areund the point of impact in the process; it's unknown whether such might carried on from his previous form or is a result of Tempester's stay in Hell's Core. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Tempester displayed considerable durability in both forms, taking no visible damage from a lightning-enhanced kick from Laxus during his assault on the 8-Island restaurant, as well as being struck by a fire-enhanced strike from Natsu only to immediately counter-attack. 'Trivia Category:Demon Category:Tartaros Category:Nine Demon Gates Category:Male Category:Resurrected Category:Coalition Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Coalition Captain Category:Magnolia Coalition Unit Category:Poison Manipulation Users Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Created Beings Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Lava Manipulation Users Category:Magma Manipulation Users